bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Alpha Hydranoid
Alpha Hydranoid (original version: ) is a Bakugan. It's the evolved form of Dual Hydranoid. Information Description Alpha Hydranoid has three heads (with an addition of a frill on each one), three tails, and a dark skin tone that makes it difficult to see at night. In addition, it has six wings on his back which makes it capable of flight. Its wings have snake-like mechanical tentacles that that shoot out to trap Alpha Hydranoid's foes. Its metal armor can sustain multiple blows from attackers, and its fire blasts can melt all elements. It also has the saw horns on its torso from his original form. It uses the tentacles in combination with the saw horns on its chest in order to reduce its opponent's G-Power at a constant rate. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers Alpha Hydranoid is the second evolution of Hydranoid, coming after Dual Hydranoid. It evolved after Masquerade's brawl with Exedra. In episode 38, it fought against Drago and lost. When Masquerade left Alice's body, Alpha Hydranoid became Alice's Guardian Bakugan. With Alice, it has been far less destructive and aggressive towards his opponents including Drago. This is the only Bakugan that has had two masters that it really responded with, not just being taken. When Alpha Hydranoid fought alongside Alice against Rabeeder, Rabeeder ended up crystalizing him and almost transforming him into a statue, but since his heads were still un-encased they figured out that they could still use some of his abilities, getting out of the crystal after taking her down. It's unknown if Alpha Hydranoid will evolve in to a new and stronger form of Hydranoid. Alpha Hydranoid's 3 heads each have their own voice, but they all have the same personality. Bakugan: New Vestroia A mechanical mimic of Alpha Hydranoid named Hades was used by Shadow Prove in his battle against Shun Kazami. The mimic was created by Professor Clay, possibly from the data the Vexos got from the data from torturing him. In the episode preview Shun calls him Hydra. He is friends with Ingram. Alpha Hydranoid is then freed by Mira, Shun and Marucho as well as the other Bakugan that Prince Hydron had turned to bronze statues and when Dan, Marucho, Shun, and the other brawlers' Guardian Bakugan return to earth, and Alpha Hydranoid returns to Alice. Alice and Chan Lee team up against Shadow Prove, Hydranoid destroyed Hades but was beaten by MAC Spider. ; Ability Cards * Indigo Nightmare: Adds 300 Gs to Alpha Hydranoid. * Death Trident: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Destroy Vanish: Reduces the opponent's power level to 0. * Chaos Leap Sting: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent and adds 100 Gs to Alpha Hydranoid. ;Fusion Ability Cards *'Final Demolition': Adds 100 Gs to Alpha Hydranoid. *'Final Destroyer': Destroy opponents ability for once. *'Dark Doom': It blocks opponent's bakugan for doing any damage to Alpha Hydranoid. Game Alpha Hydranoid has been released in the Special Attack with Heavy Metal. The Heavy Metal Darkus is 670 Gs. The highest G-power version of it is Darkus, has a score of up to 730 Gs. The real marble of Alpha Hydranoid is different from the one from anime, the wings near the central head is changed into his side heads and the side heads are turned into his arms. It appears as Pyrus, Haos, Darkus, Subterra, and Ventus. Alpha Hydranoid was re-released in Mechtanium Surge with 800 Gs in the "Evil" packs, along with Dharak and Cyborg Helios. It received a new color scheme to match the other Mechtanium Surge Bakugan, and a DNA Code for online play. Alpha Hydranoid isn't available in the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Video Game, though he is available in Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Battle Trainer. Trivia * Including the fact that Alpha Hydranoid is used by a Russian character, it's possible that he is based on Zmey Gorynych, a three-headed dragon from the Russian Folklore. * Alpha Hydranoid is based on the Hydra a monster in Greek Mythology that started with a single head. However, each of these heads would split into two when decapitated. It was defeated by Hercules. * In the original series, when he is thrown on the field, he spun around for an unknown reason, but in New Vestroia, he didn't do it. This may have to do with his evil side and good side, and repossession by Alice. *In his Mechtanium Surge re-release, he has two holes for Bakunano. *It's unkown about his friendship with Ingram. Gallery Anime File:Alpha_hydranoidball.jpg|Alpha Hydranoid in ball form File:Alpha_Hydranoid_1.jpg|Alpha Hydranoid in bakugan form hydraballform.PNG|Alpha Hydranoid in ball form hydraform.PNG|Alpha Hydranoid in Bakugan form hydrascary.jpg|Alpha Hydranoid in his first appearance hydraevolve.PNG|Dual Hydranoid evolving into Alpha Hydranoid hydravsdragi.PNG|Alpha Hydranoid vs. Ultimate Dragonoid hydrafdeathtrid.PNG|Alpha Hydranoid using Death Trident hydraindigo.PNG|Alpha Hydranoid using Indigo Nightmare hydraavscent.PNG|Alpha Hydranoid vs. Centorrior hydraattackingtrident1.PNG|Alpha Hydranoid using Death Trident File:hydragatecard.PNG|Alpha Hydranoid pulling Centorrior into Third Judgment Gate Card hydravsdragivanish.PNG|Alpha Hydranoid using Destroy Vanish on Ultimate Dragonoid hydranagadrago.PNG|Alpha Hydranoid protecting Infinity Dragonoid from Silent Naga Alpha hydranoid.jpg|Alpha Hydranoid in Bakugan form Hades+ahydra0.jpg|Alpha Hydranoid versus Hades Hades+ahydra.jpg|Alpha Hydranoid VS Hades hydrascanned.PNG|Alpha Hydranoid scanned by a BakuPod File:Masqerade_&_Alpha_Hydranoid.JPG|Masquerade and Alpha Hydranoid File:Alice_Screen_2.JPG|Alice and Alpha Hydranoid Img 1030172 26144463 6.jpeg 508.JPG 500.JPG 495.JPG 492.JPG 79.jpg 78.jpg 71.jpg 65.jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 5 (9).jpg|Alpha Hydranoid in ball form (closed) Patryk Jan Cesarz 5 (10).jpg|Alpha Hydranoid in ball form (open) Game File:Alpha_Hydranoid.gif|Darkus Alpha Hydranoid File:Alphahydra-darkus-lyte.jpg|Lyte Darkus Alpha Hydranoid File:T1MLNWXjJwXXaqoB3_113327_jpg_310x310.jpg|Translucent Darkus Alpha Hydranoid in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge color scheme File:Alphahydra-pyrus-lyte.jpg|Lyte Pyrus Alpha Hydranoid Photo on 2010-08-16 at 18.02.jpg|Pyrus Alpha Hydranoid Ah.jpg Alpha Hydranoid Head.png Bakuevolutions.JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz 1a Maria Moliner (7).PNG Patryk Jan Cesarz 6 (10).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 6 (3).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 6 (2).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 6 (1).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 6.jpg Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (2).JPG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (70).jpg Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (69).JPG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (68).JPG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (61).JPG Other Evohydra.png Alpha Hydranoid DNA Fragment.png Darkus Evo AlphaHydranoid.png Category:Bakugan Category:Characters Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Great Articles Category:Special Attack Category:Former Villains Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:BakuTech Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Legendary soldiers Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance